millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eterna/@comment-28930691-20170912235856/@comment-31343442-20171014174719
I think sasha is a much better unit "in general", eterna can fill some niches. First off all, judging by DMM wiki (though to be fair it has to be mentioned that bishops get an undead buff) their stats diverge much more extremely, and the attack reduction that you mentioned is also a strong factor for the comparison. The range is a good point for eterna. Sashas skill has still a decent duration, and the SAW bonus is actually quite powerful. Look up the attack speed values and try to recalculate the DPS (i had this discussion before so i know it's different by a quite extreme factor between eterna/Sasha SAW). Since Magic Resistance works % based, every attack speed increase is essentially the same as an increase in raw attack stats, so that's quite powerful. You pretty much menitoned how the dodge works well, it stacks with enemey attack speed essentially (and enemey damage after armor calculation). Good for stuff like wind weasels, especially if they make it past your blocker. 30 Seconds isn't enough to completly beat alot of bosses, but it's enough to get through some tough situations that threaten to break your line but are alot easier to handle after surviving them for a while. RNG can be a factor, especially with stuff like Orc heroes and the likes. That might be a drawback for some, but you can also just make a wager on the entire situation and try the same strategy a few times until you have average/good luck. At the same time, situations with alot of low-medium value attacks are bound to even out to being essentially a global anya skill (with 10 seconds less duration). Also, another factor is that it stacks differently with already present healing. If you have a team with powerful healers present, adding an amount X to the teams healing increases it's relative strenght by a value that is smaller for more powerful healer teams. If you happen to have a shrine platinum healer or feng shui user, the situation gets particularily visible. The dodge chance from Sashas Skill/SAW on the other hand scales with your own healing perfectly fine, the only thing that has negative synergy would be already present dodge in your team (like inari or lolonee). So, while i think in general eterna has some advantages if you want to cut down on healer deployment for some reason (like make a small "fireing base" that doesn't need a healer in some corner of the map) or if you want other types of "self sustained use" or have a lack of ranged spots in general she might be more useful than sasha, and i can imagine situations that one would be able to overcome with eterna but not with sasha, but at the same time sasha quite heavily outperforms eterna on magic damage in the long run. SAW isn't here for mages and the damage values don't look like they are that different but even when comparing the defensive component of their skills i think sasha has the upper hand and once those changes are here (in particular the mage SAW, the stat buff is just a bonus) sasha will be even more of a good choice. I guess it still boils down to taste and how the rest of your team looks like.